A Painful Past A Loving Future
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Just R&R, this is a YU-INU X-OVER YusKagKur
1. Lonely Memories

-Chapter 1

-Lonely Memories-

"A Painful Past A Loving Future"

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Hey Kagome?" A 6 (six) year old Youko yelled as he ran across the field.

"Hey Youko." Kagome answered as she stood and bowed.

"Kag-koi, what have I told you about being formal?" Youko asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her up.

"Not to be around you." Kagome answered as she looked away, not wanting Youko to see her cry.

"What's wrong Kags?" Youko asked, he may not have been able to see the tears, but he could smell the salt from them.

"Nothing, I'm just sorry that I can't please you." Kagome cried.

* * *

Kagome shot straight out of her bed in a cold sweat.

_Was that only a dream?_ She asked herself, afraid of the answers that awaited her. Getting up, washing her hair and doing her make-up (Yes, we girls can do two things at once).

Stepping outside in the bright sun, she walked her way to school. But was stopped as a ball rolled by her ankles.

"Huh?" Kagome asked herself as she looked down, it was a …………..soccer ball.

"Can I have my ball back please Miss?" Kagome looked down again and saw a boy, maybe the age of 6 or 7.

"Eh Kiddo you do it isn't safe to play ball around here? Right?" Kagome asked as she kneeled down to be kind of level with the kid.

"No Miss, Mommy is at work and she never cares." The boy answered.

"Well I'm not your mommy but I do care, and I don't want to see a pancake boy on the side of the road so, no more playing ball here, Okay?" Kagome did her best 'mother' voice, the one she had to use with Shippo in the past, the one that kept him out of the sweets.

"Yes Miss, Okay if you say so." The boy answered as Kagome handed him his ball. While walking across the street. But she turned back when she saw the ball bounce in the air. Didn't I just tell him NOT to play ball around here? Kagome asked herself as she watched him, but than she saw it happen, the ball bounced into the street. Okay let the kid go get it, just as long as ………………………………...No cars come by. She finished her thought after she heard the engine of a speeding car coming.

"GET OUT OF THERE KID! MOVE!" Kagome yelled as she threw her body at the kid, hoping to move him in time. Pushing his body out of the way, but not feeling a car hit her, she felt herself being pushed back and the next thing she remembered was a boy laying on top of her.

* * *

End of One-

READ AND REVIEW!-

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	2. Meeting of a Couple

-Chapter 2-

"Meetings Of A Couple"

-A Painful Past A Loving Future-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Get out of our way!" The paramedic yelled as he pushed his way thou the crowd that had surrounded around Kagome, and the guy on top of her, his face hidden due to the fact that Kagome's hair was covering his face and that he was on top of her, chest to chest so you couldn't tell because of that too.

"Help me get the guy off of the girl!" One of them yelled to another. Moving The boy on top wasn't as easy as some may put it, for some reason his arms were around her waist and they were both un-conscious. Finally getting the boy off of Kagome.

"Good, they are both still alive, and what of the little boy over there?"

"He only has a few scathes otherwise okay."

"Good, get him out of here and help me with these two."

* * *

"Okay, okay thank you." The doctor said as he hung up the phone. "The girl is 16 year old Kagome Higurashi. And the boy is 17 year old Yusuke Uramashi." The doctor wrote down the information as he started walking to Kagome's room.

"Miss Higurashi?" The doctor asked as he walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck. What happen?" Kagome asked, an IV in her arm, wires hooked up to her.

"You were saved by a young man, after you tried saving a little boy." The doctor explained.

"How is the little boy doing? He was so cute with that ball of his." Kagome stated.

"The boy is doing just fine, The boy that saved you is also doing okay. All three of you are going to pull thou this just fine, You're mother will be down shortly." The doctor finished as he put the clip board on the foot of her bed. "I'm going to go and visit Mr. Uramashi. I'll be sure to tell him that you are doing okay." The doctor stated as he turned and left.

"Tell him I said thank you." Kagome yelled as she let her head fall back on the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before she got yelled at by her mom.

* * *

"So Uramashi, how are you feeling?" The same doctor asked as he stepped into Yusuke's room.

"Like I was hit by a car. What the fuck happened?" Yusuke asked moaning in pain as held his head.

"Seems you are in more pain than Miss. Higurashi." The doctor said to himself.

"Miss Who?" Yusuke asked, his head hurt like a son of a bitch.

"The young woman that you saved, Her name is Kagome Higurashi and you saved her from being hit by a car." The doctor answered.

"I did…………. Oh yea I did, I remember now. Hahaha Okay so Doc. When can I go?" Yusuke asked as he sat up.

"Eh, I'm going to keep you here for just a little while more, not over night, the little boy that Higurashi saved is doing just fine too. I would like to contractions you on none of you dieing." The doctor finished as he walked out.

"SO WHEN CAN I GO HOME?" Yusuke yelled but no one answered "Dumb pain in the ass doctor." Yusuke groaned as he laid back down.

* * *

Kagome laid there thinking on what had happen, oh was Inuyasha going to be so mad ather when he found out. Was she going to be allowed to go back to the past? Would her mom let her after this? How was her mom going to take this? Why did she have so many questions going thou her head?

_THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO SLEEP, FORGET THE QUESTIONS, FORGET THE ANSWERES, I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW, MY HEAD HURTS AND I JUST WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!_ Kagome yelled at her self as she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

Okay so maybe sleep would have to wait because……..

"Kagome, my baby! O my goodness. Oh my poor little baby girl!" Mrs. Higurashi came in screaming and crying as she hugged Kagome and cried hugging the life out of her.

"Mom, I need to breath." Kagome gasped out as she tried to take deep puffs of breath.

"I'm sorry honey, I was only told that you were involved in an accident, they didn't tell me what it was or if anything was wrong with you are so on, so I probably have about 233,949 in tickets for speeding down here." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Mom, I'm okay, just a bump on the head and a little head ache, other than that, I'm okay, but I do need to get back to the past before Inuyasha has a cow." Kagome explained.

"No no and no. You are staying home for at least a week." Mrs. Higurashi (Can I just call her Beth? Okay I will) Stated going into a mother mood.

"But mom! What will Inuyasha say to that?" Kagome protested as she sat up.

"Kagome, dear. Lay back down and I'll handle Dog-ears." Beth answered as she pushed Kagome back down on the bed.

"Sweetie I'm going to head home and meet you brother. I'll be back tomorrow and pick you up. I'll deal with Inuyasha tonight."

"Its okay Mrs. Higurashi, the doctor said that we all could go home tonight and I'll walk Kagome home later, since the doctor wants to take a couple more test on her, because of her leg, other than that, we are free to go." Kagome and Beth turned to the door to see Yusuke there.

"Thank you Yusuke, I'm sure mom will agree, won't you?" Kagome turned to her mom with 'that look.'

"Yes of course dears, I trust you'll take good care of Kagome while you're walking home." Beth stated as she walked towards the door. "I want you home by midnight Kagome." She threw over her shoulder.

"Okay mom." Kagome answered at the same time Yusuke said "I'll get her home in good shape, and I promise no demons will attack her." Saying this as a joke for him, Kagome took it seriously.

"You mean that there are still demons in this time too?" Kagome asked in a whisper, like it was a secret.

"What do you mean 'in this time' and 'are there still demons' ?" Yusuke asked more to himself that to her.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kagome asked herself as she tried to think of something or some how to get out of the mess she was in.

_"Give it up ningen, I can read your thoughts I know what you are thinking, and I know that you know about demons, so give it up and talk to the detective."_ A voice said in Kagome's and Yusuke's head.

"What, who?" Kagome asked

"Well that's Hiei for you." Yusuke stated.

"Hiei who?" Kagome asked

"A Friend, well more like a team mate, He can be a friend, but only when he wants too. Any way I think I have him figured out, Kurama is easier to get a long with, but you'll like Hiei." Yusuke explained.

"So you are a detective?" Kagome asked looking at Yusuke for answers.

"Grrrr Hiei you'll pay for this one." Yusuke yelled but not a yell that would get him into trouble.

"Yusuke. Please tell me." Kagome begged as she moved her arm around, her right one, the one that she had landed on while Yusuke pushed her.

"It's a long story." Yusuke stated hoping that was enough to get him out of it.

_"Her story is even longer, so start talking Detective."_ Hiei ordered into Yusuke's mind

_"Do you hate me this much Hiei?"_ Yusuke asked back.

_"Does your question NEED an answer?"_ Hiei ASKED BACK (okay that is getting really annoying)

"Guess you are right." Yusuke answered. "Okay Kagome I'll tell you my story after you get out, and than we can go and get a bite to eat and than some Ice-Cream." Yusuke stated.

"Okay, sounds good, I'll get my test done and than we can………"

"Nope, I lied about your test, I just wanted to walk home with you." Yusuke explain.

"You twit, Oh okay well I guess I can't be mad at you." Kagome answered as she climbed out of bed.

"Oh Miss Higurashi, I see you are out of bed and doing fine, and I also see that Mr. Uramashi also told you that you get to go home tonight." The doctor stated as he walked in.

"Yes he did, thank you." Kagome answered. "I am doing okay, and find enough to go out to eat, aren't I?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, of course, you'll just get headaches, and have a few bruises., other than that, you are just fine. Same with Mr. Uramashi here." The doctor answered.

"Thank you." They both answered at the same time and walked out.

"Weird Kids." The doctor said to himself as he picked up his clip board and finished writing down his report.

* * *

End of Two-

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	3. Meeting The Past

-Chapter 3-

"A Painful Past A Loving Future"

-Meeting The Past-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

At the park

"Kagome, so now that we know each other's stories, what do we do now?" Yusuke asked, they were both sitting under a Sakuya tree, and the way the wind was blowing in her hair, made her look like a goddess, "Wait, bad Yusuke, you have Keiko, bad, hands and mind off of Kagome!" Yusuke yelled at him self.

"Well we could try being friends, because I'm sure you could use my help destroying demons." Kagome stated

"We don't need help from a pretty girl like you, you just leave the demon slaying to us." a big monkey stated stupidly as he walked up to the couple.

"Who are you?" Kagome hissed as she stood ready to fight.

"Kagome meet Kuwabara, Kuwabara, shut up this is Kagome and if she wants to fight than she can fight." Yusuke stated dryly as he took another lick of his ice cream.

"So Yusuke you started sticking up for her already?" Another red head asked as he walked into the clearing of the three.

"YOUKO!" Kagome screamed as she ran and tacked Kurama to the ground.

"I'm sorry miss, what?" Kurama asked confused.

"Let me see him, Youko Kurama." Kagome demanded as she sit up.

"Who are you?" Youko asked as he appeared in front of Kagome.

"Damn and to think its only been 500 years, you already forgot me." Kagome stated to cry and she turned to Yusuke and started to sob into his chest. Making Yusuke glare at Youko.

"Kagome?" Youko asked thinking that was the only person it could be. "Is it really you?"

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed circles into her back. This action making Youko a little jealous, after all she was promised to him! And only him!

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked, this was all confusing to him.

"Kagome, do you want me to walk you home now?" Yusuke asked as he looked down at the shaken girl in his arms.

"Hai." Kagome answered as she stood up, they both walked by Youko like he wasn't even there.

* * *

"Thanks Yusuke, it means a lot that you care." Kagome stated as she leaned onto Yusuke as they walked.

"Its really no problem, just being there for a friend. And the fact that Youko likes to be quite the heartbreaker."

"So he has moved on?" Kagome asked out loud. Just than a huge demon popped out of the sky and ran straight for Kagome, but Yusuke pushed her back and fired his Spirit Gun, killing the demon on impact.

"You killed my mate, you human scum. Now I shall take your human wench for my revenge." A dark women's voice stated as she threw daggers at Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the way, but was still hit by at least three daggers.

"Kagome!" Yusuke yelled in worry when he saw her hit the ground and blood coming from her body.

* * *

Not too far away, a young girl watched the scene play out, Yusuke, he was being so caring towards this girl, who was she anyways?

* * *

"Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he ran to her fallen body.

"I'm fine, really Yusuke, just finish her off." Kagome stated as she tried to sit up, they were only scratches, 4 inch deep scratches. But scratches all the same.

"Hai." Yusuke stated as he stood in front of her fallen form, waiting for the demon to make her next move.

"Oh young love, well its sad that you took mine away not I'll make you suffer!" The demon shouted as she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Yusuke to look around everywhere ready to attack, or protect the angel behind him.

"Yusuke!" Yusuke turned just time the demon drag Kagome into the shadows, what he heard next broke his heart and released his powers to the fullest, Kagome's screams of pure pain, the demon ness was going to pay for hurting Kagome, she was way too pure and innocent for this shit to happen to her!

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted, he didn't know how, but he just knew that was the location of the demon, it was just a feeling, what he heard was her screams and the sound of a body falling onto the ground. Running as fast as he could he found Kagome's body, she was bleeding a lot and she had a lot of wounds, but her eyes, they were so dull.

"Kagome?" He picked her up bridal style and walked a little ways, Kurama's house was just around the coroner, he'd know how to help. "Kagome this is all my fault, Kami-sama I'm so sorry." Yusuke stated as he walked faster towards his friends house, her blood was all over him and he hated it, he had caused this, even if he wasn't the one to make the wounds, he should have been able to protect her!

* * *

"Yusuke what happened to her?" Kurama asked as he sit to work on the girls wounds.

"We were attacked by a demon, I killed him but than his mate came out of the shadows and attacked Kagome, thinking she was my lover and went to make me suffer for taking her mate away." Yusuke explained, he didn't feel like being a story teller right now, he wanted Kagome to be better, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to see the spackle in her eyes.

"Yusuke please sit down you are making it harder to work on her wounds." Kurama stated as the pacing teen finally sit down. "Thank you."

**Youko  
**Shuuchi

**Come on plants do your thing! Make Kagome better!**

You'll have to give it time you know better than any of us that this is hard work

**Shut up and help Kagome**

**Bossy as always**

**Get to work!

* * *

"Shuuchi, I'm going to the store for some food, take care of the house!" Shuuichi's mom yelled from down stairs**

"Yes mother." He yelled back to her, good not that she was out of the house he could use the full extent of his plants.

"It hurts." Kagome moaned as she tried to roll over, finally getting into the ball she went back to sleep, "Stupid demon, just wait till I get better."

"She stillsleep talks." Kurama sighed, Youko's memories were coming to him about Kagome, he could see that they were close, but what were Kagome's feelings now? It'd been so long, did she like the detective now?

Yusuke was asleep his head lying beside Kagome's arm, his hand in hers, he would tighten his hold when she moved or when Kurama tried to move him, so he just let them stay as he pulled a chair in to sit in and watch over the couple.

* * *

Both boys awoke to Kagome gone

"Where is she?" Yusuke asked as she felt around the bed, she just went poof but how, he was holding her hand all night!

"Yusuke, here's a note." Kurama stated as he held up a piece of paper.

"Read it." Yusuke stated, it wasn't a demand, just stating it.

_Kurama, Yusuke,  
Thanks a bunch for helping me, you two are so awesome, well guess what, I'm need back in the past, Shippo most likely is driving Inuyasha nuts for his candy, Inuyasha is probably going crazy to get back on the hunt, and Sango and Miroku are probably worried for me, so Thank you two once again and I hope to run into you guys again soon.  
Love always,  
Kagome._

"Wow." Was all Yusuke could say, just than his phone went off. Hitting on, the annoying toddle popped up.

"Yusuke, mission come to my office, I think you'll be into this one, you get to kill a bunch of demons." Koenma stated, just than a portal opened and Yusuke and Kurama walked in.

* * *

I really hope they aren't too mad, I just know that they'd said no if I told them I was going this morning :Sigh:

"Kagome?" Sango asked again, her friend had been spaced out for a while now, and she was walking funny, what happen in her era?

"There are three jewel shards coming this way." Kagome stated as she dropped her pack and grabbed the hilt of her dagger, Shippo was hiding in her hair where he'd be safe.

"Fight time." Inuyasha stated as he drew Tetsusaiga, ready for a good ass kicking.

"Wait Inuyasha, not yet." Kagome stated just than Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei appeared in the clearing, Kuwabara no where to be seen thank god!

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, what are you guys doing in the past?" Kagome asked as she stepped forward, only to be stopped by Inuyasha.

"Kagome they are demons, stay back." Inuyasha ordered as he got Tetsusaiga ready to send them a blow.

"Sit boy." Kagome stated as Inuyasha was sent to meet his long time friend, Dirt.

Kagome seeing that the hanyou was down, ran over to Yusuke and hugged him so tight, he couldn't' breath, just than Shippo jumped out of her hair, jumping over to Kurama.

"You're a silver, sweet, you are a rare Kitsune, my name is Shippo I'm a blue fire Kitsune, and Kagome is my okaa-san, are you going to be my otou-san, how do you know my okaa-san, what are your powers, will you show me your powers…" Shippo went on and on. "Are you and my okaa-san going to have other kits?"

Yusuke wanted to laugh at Kagome and Kurama's faces but yet he wanted to hurt the kit for stating Kagome was Kurama's.

"Oh my god, Kurama I am so sorry, Shippo has a habit of being a little to hyper." Kagome explained as she picked up Shippo, turning to her jewel shard gang, she started to talk.

"Sango." Sango steps forward, with Kirara. "Kirara." Kirara gives a meow. "Miroku." Miroku steps forward, grabs Sango's ass, and Sango hits him with HIRAIKTSU. Making the Yu Yu Gang laugh. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha says nothing and doesn't even look at them. "Sit." :boom: "that is Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, "And this is Shippo." Moving a little to the left.

Kagome started with Hiei. "Guys this is Hiei." points to Hiei, Moving on down the line, "Kurama." Kurama bows. "and this is the Spirit Detective himself the great Yusuke Uramashi." Kagome laughed as he hugged her around the waist. This making Inuyasha and Youko growl.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked again as Shippo jumped over to Kurama and she leaned into Yusuke. No point of waiting on Inuyasha, I'll always be Kikyo to him.

"Koenma sent us here to help you, we are to stay by your side and protect you." Kurama stated as he was talking to Shippo too.

"Oh I see, well hand me your shards and than we can be on our way." Kagome stated as she held her hand out, three jewel shards appeared and she seemed please as she put them with the half full Shikon no Tama. "Well lets get going, we still have a long while before sun down." Kagome stated as Inuyasha just feh'ed and led them on.

The whole walk went by peaceful, Sango and Kurama talked, Hiei and Inuyasha stayed quite, Miroku and Yusuke talked and Kagome went back to la la land and Shippo was riding on Kirara. Just than Kirara started to growl, the Yu Yu gang jumped around Kagome. A huge mass of demons appeared and in front was Kagura.

"Well well the little miko has new friends to help protect her, here!" Kagura stated as she let her fan go and the demons attacked, The Yu yu boys fighting demons that went after Kagome, Kagome holding Shippo, Kirara and Sango fighting any demons that were sent her way, and Miroku was sucking up demons instill he saw the bees, so he went with cutting them in half with his staff.

Inuyasha was fighting with Kagura and she had the upper hand, she controlled the wind after all.

Finally the demons had gotten Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama far enough away from Kagome that a demon had an open shot, going for it, he got a cut in on Kagome's side before he was destroyed by HIRAIKTSU. "Thank you Sango!" Kagome shouted, as Kirara came over for her and Shippo to get on. Taking up to the sky, Kagome had a better chance of helping Inuyasha, if she could cut the wind, than it would be a good shot for Inuyasha. Letting the arrow fly, it cut the wind, but than Kagura jumped on her father and went up by Kagome, Hitting Kirara on the neck, Kirara was falling, Kagura grabbed Kagome and threw Shippo out of her hands, taking to the sky, they saw a trail of blood and knew it was Kagome's.

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

End of 3


	4. Joining Naraku

-Chapter Four-

"A Painful Past A Loving Future"

-Joining Naraku-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"KAGOME!" Yusuke, Youko and Sango shouted, Sango ran to her fallen cat while Yusuke went to catch Shippo.

"We need to move out now!" Inuyasha shouted as he put Tetsusaiga away and started running after Kagome's scent. The others hot on his tail.

* * *

"Mommy?" I asked as I rolled over, My head hurt and it hurt bad!

"So you wake at last miko." I heard a dark, deep voice laugh, finally my brain was awake, yelling DANGER DANGER!

"I…eh, WHERE AM I?" I demanded as I jumped up, big mistake, because, jumping up and down plus huge ass head ache equals more headache!

"Little miko, what could you do to me, you can't even stand on your own." Naraku taunted me, oh wait till I get my hands on you! You, I think I know everything pretty boy!

"Naraku." I growled out, oh did I want to hurt him so badly.

"Hai." Naraku laughed, I bet he knows about my inner battle in wanting to kill him. Grrrr asshole!

* * *

Naraku reached out and grabbed Kagome around her neck, pulling her at least a good 4 inches off of the ground, laughing as she tried to breath, which was pretty hard due to what he was doing.

"What now miko?" Naraku laughed. His grip tightening.

"I…" Kagome passed out from lack of air.

"Mwhahhaha!" Naraku chucked as he threw her limp body down, he'd get what he wanted in due time.

* * *

"Damn it, I lost her scent!" Inuyasha growled.

"We can smell it just fine." Youko hissed, he didn't want to have to slow down for this hanyou, even if Yusuke was one, Inuyasha was a bad name to them all.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should ride Kirara for awhile." Sango sighed, when Inuyasha looked at her, she just looked up to the sky.

Following her gaze, Inuyasha saw why he couldn't smell Kagome, it was his human night, sighing he climbed on, Miroku was running with the others. (In the anime he is just as fast as Inuyasha. So he is running here too!)

* * *

Kagome's dream  
(Key:  
_Kagome_  
Naraku)

_Yusuke, will he come to save me?_

No body is going to save you miko, they don't care about you.

_Naraku, go away!_

Here allow me to show you. An image of the gang appeared and they were all sitting around a camp fire, laughing and telling jokes.

_No I don't believe you!_

But why not, this is all the proof you need, ne?

_No…no, Yusuke, please no._ Kagome whispered as she fell to her knees, this wasn't right

Look more if you most. Naraku laughed as her eyes were fixed onto the screen, Miroku was getting the shit beat out of him by Sango for groping her. Yusuke and Kurama were joking around about some kid at school. Hiei was in his tree. Inuyasha was in another tree, dreaming of Kikyo, finally Kagome gave in, the pain too much for her.

_Naraku, I accept it, I was nothing to them._ Kagome cried as she slammed her fist into the ground. _I was nothing to them!_ She cried.

Than join me, help me. Naraku stated as he laid out his hand for her to take.

Looking up, Kagome couldn't see straight, all she knew was that she didn't belong, for a reason, but she didn't. So taking his hand, he helped her up, and doing the un thinkable, she hugged him and cried her heart out. These were going to be the end of all her crying, she was Naraku's, his.

* * *

-End of Four-

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	5. Why Did You All Leave Me?

-Chapter Five-

"Why did you all leave me?"

-A Painful Past A Loving Future-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sun shining in her eyes.

"So you awake?" Naraku's voice made it's way to her ears.

"Yes Master." Kagome replied, staying laid down, awaiting her commands.

"Today, you'll relax and if you feel up to it, you'll train." Naraku stated, laying beside her, his hands found their way to her hair.

"Yes Master."

"Why don't you rest for now, it's still early and besides, I can tell that you still need it. Relax." Naraku's words lead her back to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

"How much longer?" Yusuke screamed.

"I don't know, we will find her though." Youko stated. Trying to calm down the angered detective.

"I fear for the worst of our Kagome." Miroku sighed.

"What do you mean monk?" Yusuke shouted as he head poor Miroku up by his neck.

"We all are under a great deal of stress, but I will not hesitate to remove your hands if you don't from housi-sama's neck." Sango growled. Boomerang in hand.

"Enough, we need to focus on finding Kagome and killing Naraku." Inuyasha jumped in, but than everything went in slow motion as Inuyasha went flying though the air and into a tree.

"What the fuck is going on!" Yusuke shouted as he powered up his spirit gun.

"No need, Inuyasha, I'm right here." Kagome's soft voice laughed though the gang's ears.

"Ka….Kagome?" Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku screamed.

* * *

_"Will you be able to fight them on your own?" Naraku asked, he wasn't ready to lose his newest recute, but she wanted to fight them._

_"I'll be just fine, besides, we both know that the won't be able to fight me." Kagome laughed._

* * *

"You left me in the darkness, now I'll return the favor." Kagome sneered, her voice dripping with venom, her claws lengthen…..wait a second….**CLAWS**!

"Kagome, you're a demon now? How?" Sango asked as she tried to walk up to her friend.

"Back off, it isn't any of your concern, you all are going to be dead soon anyhow."

"Why are you doing this?" Yusuke asked, hugging her from behind.

"You thought I wouldn't notice it, how you all love Kikyo more than me, how I'm nothing but a re-placement for you to toy with." Kagome laughed. "Well guess what? Replace this!" She screamed as she shot a blast at each of her old/new/ex-friends.

"KAA-SAN!" Shippo's voice rang out and than there was nothing.

-End of Chapter Five-

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-

* * *

R.E.V.I.E.W!


	6. I Win

-1-Chapter 6-

-A Painful Past A Loving Future-

"I Win"

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

------

Kagome's Point of View

'Now for Naraku.' I growled as I turned around and started to walk away from where all of my friends once stood.

-----

Some where in the Future

"What are we doing back in the future?" Yusuke, the oh oh oh so smart one asked.

"I think this is all of Kagome's doing." Kurama, the real smart one answered.

"So she allowed herself to turn demon just to kill Naraku, isn't that a little dangerous?" Sango asked, afraid for her sister.

"We just have to hope she knows what she is doing." Kurama sighed.

"Hn. Women." Hiei grunted out. Not happy at all that he didn't get to fight.

-----

Back with Kagome

"I have killed them, and here are their jewel shards." Kagome stated as she dropped pieces of the Shikon no Tama in front of Naraku.

"Very good my pet, very good." Naraku smirked.

"Well wish to become a full demon already." Kagome growled.

"Dearest, you think I wanted to become a whole demon, no no dear, I want you as my mate, loyal and deadly." Naraku laughed at the look on Kagome's face as he grabbed the jewel and made history take a turn for the worst.

------

Future

Thunder rode in on the gang, lightening struck the ground and fires started all around them.

"Call Koenma, and tell him to get us out of here now!" Yusuke screamed, in panic.

"You are the one with the communicator!" Hiei grunted.

"Right." Yusuke sweat dropped. Calling on Boton, they were in the Spirit World before too long.

"What in hell's name is going on?!" Yusuke growled out.

"Nothing good." Koenma sighed. "Naraku got Kagome, really got her this time, last time she faked it to save you guys. This time, well there isn't any good new from this."

"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"He used the jewel to totally brain wash her, she's gone."

"No, not Kagome, not my mommy." Shippo cried.

"I belong to no one." A voice stated darkly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"The one and only." Kagome stepped out of the shadows. Dressed for battle for still turning heads. Tight Chinese fitting Kimono, splitting at her thighs and black fitting pants with fighting shoes. Hair up in a half bun, braided the rest of the way and three chop sticks stood out. The silver shining off of her black hair.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Kagome." She laughed.

"No, I mean, who are you? Kagome, the pure guardian of the Shikon no Tama, or Kagome, Naraku's Bitch?" Hiei growled.

"You'll learn your place, hybrid." Kagome lashed out at him, sending him flying into the wall.

"Naraku's bitch it is than." He stood up, "You won't walk away from this fight." He growled, unwrapping his arm.

"Not the Dragon!" Yusuke screamed.

"Detective, this woman is no longer yours. She belongs to that bastard. The one you loved is dead!" Hiei stated, not nicely at all, "Dragon of Dark…"

"Spirit Gun!" Came Yusuke's scream as he shot down Hiei.

"Foolish as always, you've knocked out your only chance of living." Kagome laughed as she charged at the group. Everyone moved a different way and the war was one.

"Kagome, momma-sama, wake up." Shippo begged, hiding with Koenma in a corner.

"Kagome! Fight him!" Inuyasha shouted, as he pulled Tetsuaiga out of it's sheath, surprising everyone when it did actually transform, meaning that she wasn't no longer an innocent human, but an enemy that needed to be taken out.

"Fight who?" Kagome asked/growled, "The only battle here is me fight you and killing you all."

"What purpose does this make?" Kurama asked, sending death plants at her.

"Simple. I was ordered to kill you. And trust me, the money is great." She laughed as she put two of her fingers together and called upon a purple whip, "World of Pain." She stated as she started to turn in circles (Picture the episode where Sesshoumaru came in)

"She's too strong, guys, she's had 500 fucking years to train!" Yusuke shouted as he dodged another energy bolt. _'And when the hell did she get energy bolts?!?'_

'_Yusuke, I don't want to fight you guys anymore, I'm going to let my guard down 6 o'clock to my left and you are going to shoot your spirit gun, okay?' _Kagome's voice was inside Yusuke's head.

'_I CAN'T SHOOT YOU!' _Yusuke screamed back.

'_You are going to have to, on my count. One, two…' _The world went into slow motion as Kagome spun and took a shot at Kurama, leaving her left side un-guarded, Yusuke jumped from where he was hiding, taking great aim. _'Three' _"**SPIRIT GUN**!!" The blast headed straight at her side, hitting her dead on and sending her flying into the far wall. Blood poured from her wound and her mouth as she laid there. The gang ran to her side as Yusuke pulled him to her.

"Why Kagome, why did you let me hit you?" Yusuke asked as he held her head in his lap.

"I can't serve him. I can't be made, trained or tainted to kill you. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, so for the second time I pretended to be under his complete control. It's all over now Yusuke, go to his castle and you'll find out for yourself that he is truly dead and now I can rest in peace."

"No, because I'm not going to let you die, damn it, don't you die on me!" Yusuke cried, holding her hand.

"I'm truly sorry Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, I never meant to cause you guys grief." Her breathing was more labored and her eyes were dropping, "I'm so sorry for all the lives I've taken in his name, please, forgive me. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, my son, please find it in your hearts to understand and know that I did only what I had to do to keep you all safe, please understand."

"We do Kagome-sama, but you don't have to die for your crimes, we can cleanse your soul." Miroku stated as he came up beside her.

"No, death is the only cleanse now, I've killed so many in the past 500 years. It's time for my soul to be judged." With that she leaned into Yusuke's stomach and took her last breath.

"Bring her back Koenma." Yusuke said in a slow voice that demanded that he meant business.

"Yusuke, her soul was already sold to the devil, she didn't want me to save her." Koenma tried to explain.

"What the hell are you talking about? Devil? Why?"

"I believe she knew we would try and bring her back, that would cause her too much pain, to be living when she has killed so many." Kurama tried to explain to the detective.

"No! She can be forgiven, cleansed, loved!" Yusuke cried.

"Only her and the devil now." Hiei sighed from the corner of the room. Watching as everybody grieved for the lose of their mother, friend, lover.

-End of 6-

I'm really having a hard time with updating just one fiction, so tell me what ones you guys would like to see updated first.

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
